An unexpected adventure
by Chilry
Summary: This is an Yaoi short and quick story with Flippy and his dark side that is called in this fic Evil. I did this fic some time ago and now I rewrite it and put on this site. If you don't like and/ or hate this pairing or generally Yaoi just ignore this fiction and don't review this with rude words. Sorry for my mistakes in grammar and expression, I can't speak English very well.
1. How it started

_Prologue_

In Happy Tree Town is night and a strong wind blows. The sky lightning vicious. A unnamed group for spirits and another spooky things walks to the town churchyard. They wear a long parka with hoods and the hoods cover their faces. They stopped at their friend's tombstone. The group repeat some unknown words and the wind intensified more and more.

After half an hour the mystic group was disappointed, they talk to each other how was possible this mistake. One of them spoke: "This might be a good fail, just look, we accidentally found a lost dark side and made it a person with his own body." the person smirked and continue "We can use this for our evil plans or..." the guy didn't finished his sentences because the dark side woke up. The dark person was confused and a bit scared, and, this make him furious...

At the next morning, the group's dead bodies sat on the grass. A green bear with sharp teeth, yellow eyes, a army jacket and a beret stayed on a tombstone and cleaned his bowie knife of blood.

* * *

It's noon. Flippy is watching TV at news while is eating some snacks. The news started and the first information they gave was:

"In Happy Tree Town, in the town's cemetery was discovered a lot of dead bodies. The investigation begun..."

Flippy looked news confused, it didn't was, in the town, a big crime since a few months ago. He remind about his dark side every time he heard it was a crime, but now he is somehow scared. He feel now Evil is present, but not with him, rather said in him.

Flippy decide to go out, for chill. He walk down the street and meet Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky. Flaky looked at him scared, she know something about the last night. She told to her friends to leave them alone for a moment, and then she whispered to him what she saw in this morning something odd and terrifying, she told him that it was somebody came out from the cemetery.

"How looks like that person?" Flippy asked.

Flaky don't know how to answer to him. She got the courage and said: "I don't know... I... I think, maybe.. I'm sure it was you flipped-out."

Flippy feel terrible when he heard what Flaky said.

"I'm so sorry for this Flippy..." Flaky said anxious but he don't say something, he's to worried to say any word.

Now is evening, Flippy is in the park sitting on the bench. He try to got a explication for these. 'What is going to be after?' he thought to himself. Immediately he heard many screams. He run to that place. Flippy stopped completely in shock, he saw his dark side how he's killing a beaver surrounded by a lot of dead, wounded and bloodied persons.

Evil observed his good side and begun to run at him with his bowie knife. Flippy begun to fight with him. In that fight they started to become dirty with mud and blood.

A old plump lady bear with her puppy observed this terrible fight and call immediately the police. The cops soon comes and take the bears.

At the police station, the cops began to judge what can they do with this two. They think that both bears are responsible of this crimes and decided to arrest them, and a few days later they was judged to be taken to the jail of the town.


	2. Find a friend

2 weeks passed, Evil and Flippy are still in the jail, in the same cell. They mostly fight everyday, Flippy often blame Evil for all about that happened worst in his life before he left (for a time) the army and Evil always fight with him and blamed for that day, when he separated of him and he become a lost dark spirit.

At a time, they quit their long fight. Evil bothers him something and he didn't want to confess to Flippy what it is. Flippy notice that something is not ok with his dark side.

"Oh Evil... You beat and blame me for nothing, you know. All of what happend with us are you're fault!" Flippy said angry at him.

"SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing wrong and what not! Well, if you want to know why I'm blameing you is because after you cured of me, I was lost in a horrible place that I don't know how I can call it!" Evil cried at him and moved at the corner of the cell. Flippy don't know how to react at Evil's sentences.

"Evil, what do you mean? What was in that horrible place? How it looks?" he said worried.

"I don't want to talk about this.." Evil said upset.

A few days later, the bears was at the prison canteen. They take the food and go to a free table. Food smells terrible and looks like a moving jelly.

"Flip.. sorry for the last days when I cried at you and whatever." Evil said while he moves his fork in his food.

"It's ok Evil."

"Flippy, I think we should find an escape from this place!"

"How we can do that? This jail it's very secured."

"You're smart. You can think at a plan. And do this plan quickly, I don't support this food and I hate this place with this assholes!"

"Seriously?! We are "assholes"?!" a big guy asked with a thick voice.

"Yes and I'm not afraid of you!" Evil said with a fight look.

"Evil?! Stop it! Do you know what you said?" Flippy said with a serious voice.

A moment later the big guy and Evil begun to fight. The guards stopped them.

In another few days later, the bears stayed in separate cells, because the big guy told the guard they planed to escape from the jail. Evil is siting completely bored and nervous and a prisoner walked besides from his cell and he received by stealth a paper from Flippy. Evil read the paper and wondered, it was the jail's plans of airing ducts. At the corner of plan were a few words:

'You can escape from here easily. I think I can find another loophole of escape. Leave these place quickly before the guards realize the plan is missing. Sincerely, Flippy'

Evil think about what he can do now. He can escape lonely but the conscience rebuked him. He opened and entered in the duct.

During this, Flippy stay restless in his cell because he saw the guards check every cell quickly. A paw touch Flippy's shoulder. He wanted to scream but he saw it was just Evil's paw.

"Evil? Why are you here?"

"Just come with me."

Flippy nodded and entered with him in the duct. One of that guards observed them and announced every guard about that. The guards attempted to seach each output duct but it was too late, the bears escaped.

Now it's the middle of the night, Flippy and Evil had hidden in the woods and they stopped near at a tree to rest.

"Evil. You can tell me now why did you come for me."

"Well, I had a strange feeling when I read your message... What was that?!" Evil said nervous.

"I think it was your conscience."Flippy said and roll his eyes.

"Yeah.."

"We can spend the night here, you agree?"

"Yes, I think."

"Ok, but I warn you I snore."

"I know this. We weren't in the same body?" Evil said sarcastic.

"Yeah.. Ok, I go to sleep now. Good night." Flippy said that a bit annoyed.

In this night Flippy slept deeply (and snore) and Evil stayed and think: 'I begun sensitive or sensible...How to take care of me?... I don't know what's going on with me?" Evil thought to himself sad, confused and afraid. He had more different questions about his new life and he can't find a response, an explication. Evil begun to look at Flippy, he sleep so cute. Evil smiled kindly when he saw him, then he laid down and asleep.

It's a beautiful and hot summer day and Flippy and Evil go to find some food in the forest. Flippy find some berries and Evil find worms and insects.

"What is this?" Flippy asked.

"This is our food." Evil reply.

"I can't eat this, is disgusting!"

"Ok then. Eat your stupid less berries!"

"Want some?"

"No.."

Flippy ate his berries and Evil did so with his worms. 'Eeeaahhhh... it's disgusting.. Flippy was right!' Evil thought to himself.

The rest of the day they tried to find a way to get out from the forest. They couldn't find it because the forest was too dense and looks like a maze but they found a place to rest and maybe to take a splashing. The place have a lake, a better place to find some fish.

Flippy is sitting beside of a tree and Evil sit at the lake and moves a branch on the water thinking.

"Evil, can you told me what was happened to you, when you was a lost spirit?" Flippy said worried.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to remember all that things that happend to me!"

"That's why you are still upset and you thinking all the time?"

Evil don't reply, he just looked at the water. Evil it's scared about the thing what he can do in this world, with his own body, how he can he survive, he doesn't want to talk about this with Flippy because he thinks he's not able to understand.

It's night, and the bears are sitting at their fire. Flippy begun to sleep and Evil looked at him worried and with a serious look. He stood up looked at Flippy one more time and, thinking it's a good reason to do this, leave.

The next morning Flippy woke up and see it's left alone. He looked everywhere to find Evil in the forest but he was nowhere. 'Why he left me?' he thought to himself.

It's midnight and Flippy find him. Moon shone brightly and Evil stood on the grass with light scratches and bruising on his arms and face. He's very dirty with mud. Flippy began to approach Evil and he looked at him.

"Why did you looked for me?"

"Because I don't want to let you alone, you are in a new world, you don't know how to live like a normal person and I want to help you." Flippy said that and grabbed Evil's left arm. He withdrew his arm and looked at Flippy anxious and angry.

"I fight with a pack of wolves today and it wasn't hard for me. Well, let's go to the lake then." Evil said and he pick up from the grass.

Moon shone brightly and Evil leaves his clothes and entered the lake to wash himself. Flippy sat on a tree to rest and begun to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Evil try to catch a fish. The fish was to fast and Evil mistakenly has sprained his foot. He wanted to screm but he didn't want to ask Flippy for help, but he shouted anyway:

"Flip! I need you're help!"

"What is it?"

"I think I broke my leg!"

Flippy left his blouse and remained in undershirt and enter in the lake. Flippy grabs Evil by the waist and ask him:

"How this happened?"

"Well... I tried to catch a fish and that bastard escaped and now my leg is hurt!"

"I understand.." Flippy said that and grabbed him to the shore.

He laid him down and begun to broke his undershirt and the piece was tied to his leg. Then gave the clothes to dress.

Few minutes after they go to sleep. Evil thought as Flippy sleeps deeply and he begun to whisper:

"_Thank you Flippy._"

"You're welcome." Flippy said quietly.

He startle and started to close his eyes like he fell asleep.


End file.
